Psychic in Sleepy Hollow
by giddyfan
Summary: Jessica is sent on a mission to the town of Sleepy Hollow. There she meets Abigail and Ichabod, two people trying to prevent the end of the world. Will they accomplish there mission without something horrible happening? I don't own Sleepy Hollow. Please read and review. 3rd in the Jessica Boyer series. Should read even though it's an OC story.
1. Chapter 1:Psychic in Sleepy Hollow

Psychic in Sleepy Hollow

By: Rebecca Christie

I am sitting in an interrogation room waiting for the people I have come to see. The police station of the small town is actually pretty busy. A tall old fashioned man opens the door allowing a short black woman to come inside. The man closes the door after her and sits down next to the woman.

"My name is Lieutenant Abbie Mills and this is my partner Ichabod Crane," the woman says. The woman had the standard police uniform on and I can tell she has a gun on her. The man has full facial hair along with long hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail. Everything about him screams that he doesn't belong in this time. To someone else that might seem weird but to me it was fine.

I turn and look at Ichabod and ask, "Do you really know anything about blending in?" Ichabod gives me a confused, calculating look.

"Why did you request to see us?" Abbie asks me. I smile at her about her business attitude.

"I'm here to help you two," I explain. Now they are both confused. "I have been informed right that you are the two witnesses one of which is from the time of the revolutionary war?" I ask to show them how much I know. I don't know that much but I know enough to convince them to trust me.

"What do you know of our work?" Ichabod asks his accent somehow making me feel better even though it is slightly accusing. It reminds me of someone else I know.

"Only what I was told," I answer him.

"Told by whom?" he asks me.

"You don't have the clearance to know anything about him. All you need to know is the fact that I am not working for Moloch or any government," I tell them.

"How do we know you are not lying," Abbie asks me. I take a deep breath.

"Give me your hands," I say holding out my own palms up. Ichabod being the gentleman grabs my hands before Abbie can. I close my eyes and concentrate. I am unsure if this will help me because I have only seen the past from one person. The universe must like me because it works. I see a woman with red hair closing her eyes and whispering. I knew in a moment this must be Katrina. I open my eyes and let go of his hands.

"I am a psychic but sometimes when I read people for the first time I see some of the past if it is still relevant," I start to explain. "Your wife Katrina is very beautiful with that red hair. She is how you are here. Tonight she will visit you in your dreams," I finish. They stare at me.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Abbie asks. They both get up not waiting for my answer. I am again by myself but I can see that it will only be for a few minutes. Only Abbie comes back in this time. She sits down and holds her hands out.

"You do know that what I give you may happen years from now?" I ask her.

"Yes," she replies.

"Ok but a business one only like I gave Ichabod," I tell her. I see her confusion a second before I grab her hands and concentrate. What I see truly frightens me. I see a dark place and she is alone. It makes me shiver and Abbie's face is more scared then anything I have ever seen. I let go of her hands trying not to look scared. "This is going to sound stereotypically vague but you will be trapped in a dark and scary place," I tell her. She looks a little disappointed. "You will be saved though," I add. I didn't really see that but she doesn't need to know that.

"We have decided to believe you," Abbie says after a minute of silence.

"Great," I exclaim.

"What's your name again?" she asks.

"Jessica Boyer," I answer her. Abbie leads me out of the interrogation room. Ichabod is right outside the door and stands right next to me as we walk to our new destination.

"We are going to take your to a motel," Ichabod explains to me.

"I assume my stuff which was taken when I arrived will be returned to me," I say. With all of us standing up I can truly see how tall Ichabod is (he must be around 6' 1") and how short Abbie is (I am 5' 5" and she is a little shorter than me). Abbie nods her head at my statement. I brought a small suitcase with about a week's worth of cloths in it. I don't know how long I am staying so I figured I would buy stuff if it was more than that. I have to get in the back of the police car so that Abbie can drive and Crane can sit on the passenger's side.

We are driving to the motel when I ask, "I assume it is SOP to have a guard outside my room?"

"Yeah there will be one there," Abbie answers.

"What is SOP?" Crane asks us.

"Standard operating procedure," I tell him before Abbie has a chance.

"Thank you Miss. Boyer," Crane thanks me. I hold back a giggle but not the huge smile on my face.

"You're welcome," I reply. Since I couldn't open the doors from inside the car Crane opens the door and offers a hand to help me out. "I feel like I should curtsy," I tell them. Abbie gives a little giggle and tells me she knows what I mean while Crane ignores the comment. We walk up to the room and there is already an officer there. I introduce myself and he hands me my suitcase. We go into the room and I see that it is the typical queen sized bed motel room.

"Are you even old enough to be here on your own?" Crane asks me. Although I know it is just an innocent comment it rubs me the wrong way.

"I am twenty one years old. This means I can drive a car, buy drugs, I can and have voted, fight in the army, and I can get a drink at a bar. I live on my own in my apartment in Michigan and have for a couple of years. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you," I rant. Crane has a frightening look on his face. I look at Abbie and we both start hysterically laughing. Crane now has a look of slight confusion and annoyance on his face.

"I'm sorry I just hate when people underestimate me," I say after calming down.

"My apologies Miss. Boyer," Crane apologies.

"Well it's late so we will come and pick you up tomorrow to work on whatever it is you are here to help us with," Abbie explains. We say our goodbyes and then they leave. The rest of the day is uneventful as I watch some TV and then ask the officer outside to order some food. The bed is slightly uncomfortable but I fall asleep quickly


	2. Chapter 2:Psychic in Sleepy Hollow

I wake up early the next morning and am just getting out of the shower when there is a knock at the door. Looking through the peep hole I see Crane and Abbie.

"Could you guys just give me a minute?" I ask them.

"Take your time," I hear Abbie shout through the door. I get dressed in some jeans and an aqua blue long sleeve shirt. Finally I brush my still wet hair and open the door.

"We have more information," Abbie explains why they are here.

"Last night I had a visit from my wife Katrina," Ichabod starts. "She warned me that Moloch is planning on opening a portal tomorrow night to unleash all his monsters," he explains to me.

"Tomorrow's Halloween so you can bet it's going to happen," Abbie interjects.

"Unless we stop him. She also said she doesn't trust you," Ichabod finishes. I laugh slightly as I reach into my suitcase.

"I wouldn't expect her too since she hasn't met me and I am not a psychic in the magical sense," I reply. I take out a pill bottle and put one pill in my mouth. I take a glass of water and drain it as I swallow the pill with it.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichabod asks before Abbie can ask about the pill.

"I was not born a psychic it happened a few years ago. After a certain experience that I had that is so classified beyond you guys and even the government. There is one person higher than the government and he is the person who was there when I got this ability and also he is the one who sent me here," I tell them. They think on that for a moment.

"Well we should head for the archive and start researching this portal and where it is going to be," Abbie says. We all get into Abbie's car and drive to the police station. On our way to the archive room Irving stops us. I turn and give a quick hidden wink at Abbie and Ichabod. Before Irving can say anything I grab his hand and close my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"She's reading you sir," Abbie provides.

"Keep your family close or the consequences will be horrible," I inform the captain. I let go of his hand and look up at him.

"What?" is all he says.

"I suggest you listen to her Captain for what she told me did come true," Ichabod puts in. We walk around the Captain who is still confused. The archive room is a large room full of all sorts of stuff. There are a lot of bookshelves filled with old looking books. I can clearly see their work area is at the large table in the middle of the room. We get right into the research once we settle in. Ichabod is read a book that is in a different language while I look around the bookshelves to see if I can get any kind of psychic vibe off any of the books. I am way out of my element here but I know the Doctor wouldn't have sent me here if I couldn't help. As I am feeling the books my bracelet jingles a little.

"That bracelet is very pretty where did you get it?" Abbie asks me looking up from her book. I roll up my sleeve a little and give my wrist a shake.

"It is from a very special friend," I say.

"It is from the man who sent you," Ichabod joins in.

"Well look who can deduce. Yes it is from him," I answer.

"Is that a phone booth charm on it?" Ichabod asks.

"Sort of," I tell him instead of answering.

"Is the necklace from him too?" Abbie asks me. I look down at my very long necklace. It is a small silver cross with a real diamond in the middle of it.

"No this was from my grandmother. She died about almost a year and a half ago," I reply.

"I am sorry," Abbie apologizes.

"It's ok. She died at the end of May and birthday is the beginning of that month. I know she is in a better place," I explain to them.

"How can you believe in God when you have seen and experienced all that you have because of your sight?" Ichabod asks.

"There is such evil in the universe. If this Moloch is the devil then I have to believe there is someone as equally strong on the side of the good," I tell them.

"To balance it out," Abbie interprets.

"Yeah," I confirm. I grab the cross in my fist and then let go. "Let's keep working. I want to accomplish something before lunch time," I say. At lunch time Abbie went out to get us Subway. It is Ichabod's favorite place with all the options ("It is the America I fought for,"). By the time she gets back we have figured out that in order to open the portal there needs to be a human sacrifice. Abbie hands me my drink and I take another pill like the one I took in the morning.

Abbie looks at me and asks, "What are you taking?" I sigh.

"They are pills that help me focus. When I first became psychic and was out in the real world my powers went out of control. Usually I need to touch someone to get anything decent but if I am out in public I for some reason get visions from people around me. These pills calmed it down. At first I had to take a very high dose but, my brain seems to have adjusted and now I only take one in the morning and one at lunch time," I explain. I look at Ichabod who glances up from a book for a second and then looks back. "I have a prescription for it so it is not like a drug addict," I say to lighten the mood a little. Abbie just shrugs and goes back to eating and researching. I let it go.

After I start to get frustrated later that day. "Where have most of the events happened?" I ask them. Our main purpose now is to find out where it is and how to close it. I already have a pretty good how to close it but don't want to say it.

"I would say the forest," Ichabod answers me.

"Do you have a large map of the woods?" I ask Abbie.

"Yeah let me get it," Abbie says. While she is getting the map I get a pen and a straight edge. When Abbie get back I clear the table off of everything.

"Tell me the location of all of the events," I tell them. As they tell me each event's location I mark each event's location I mark on the map. When they have told me all the locations I use a straight edge to make lines through them. They all intersect at one point. "I think it is going to open somewhere around there," I say still looking at the point.

"How did you know to do that?" Ichabod asks.

"I saw it once on a program on TV," I answer him. We all burst out laughing. Abbie looks at her watch.

"We should all get some sleep since we probably be up late tomorrow," Abbie suggests. The rest of the night is uneventful as we all get ready for an uncertain day tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning feeling rested. As I get ready I sense this weird vibe in the air. Abbie picks me up because we are meeting at Ichabod's place. His place is like a mix between a luxurious and rustic cabin. We find him in the back chopping firewood.

"Can I have a go?" I ask him. They stare at me like I am crazy.

"Sure but don't hurt yourself," Ichabod says. He gives me the ax. It is slightly heavier than the ones I am use to but I will make due. He puts a piece on the loge and backs away. I nod to him a thanks. In one fluid motion I bring the ax up and slice the piece of wood. They look at me shocked.

"I work out," I say as if it explains it. We go into the house and start the day. The morning and afternoon goes by in a blur. Before I know it we were on our way to the point where the portal should be. As we get closer Abbie pulls out her gun. Before I can stop myself I make a sound of disgust.

"What?" Abbie asks me without looking away from where we are heading.

"I don't like guns," I tell her.

We hide behind a tree and she then looks at me and says, "Well I am a police officer."

"Oh I fully support the constitutional right for every citizen to own a gun but, I don't like when people use them," I explain. "There is more chance of an innocent getting hurt," I finish.

"Ladies might we finish this conversation at another time," Ichabod interrupts us. We both nod at him. We get closer and finally get to the portal. A giant tree is down probably got knocked down when the portal opened, so we all hide behind that. The portal is defiantly open and demons of all types are coming out of it. I then make a decision that I sort of knew I would since we found out about the portal.

"I don't know if we have time for this but I am making time. I don't know if this is going to work let alone if I am going to survive," I say. I hand them a folded up piece of paper. "This paper contains the phone numbers of the important people in my life. Please call them and tell them that I died nobly," I inform them. "One last thing there is a number on that piece of paper that doesn't have a name on it. That is the phone number of the person who sent me here. You can tell him everything that has happened," I finish. Before they can protest I get up and run into the portal.

Abbie POV

_Jessica runs into the portal before I can stop her. I hear this strange whooshing sound and the portal including all the demons that have come through disappear. Ichabod and I stare at the spot where the portal use to be. I open the piece of paper she gave me. The last phone number doesn't have a name next to it. I get out my cell phone. _

"_What are you doing?" Ichabod asks me. _

"_Finding answers," I say as I start to dial. _

"_That's not needed," someone says behind us. I turn around and point my gun at the voice. It's Jessica. _

Back to Jessica's POV

"That's not needed," I say. Abbie turns quick with her gun pointed at me. When she realizes it's me she lowers her gun. "Hello," I say to them. Ichabod is just as shocked as Abbie is that I am standing in front of them. Abbie pulls me into a hug. After I pull Ichabod into a hug since I didn't think he would initiate one.

"What happened?" Abbie asks.

"I don't know," I say. Then everything goes black.

I wake up with a slightly dizzy feeling that I am somewhat accustom to. I hear beeping in the background and open my eyes.

"Am I in a hospital?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"You fainted and your pulse was weak," Ichabod's voice rang out. I look to my right and see him standing there looking at me with his hands behind his back. "Other than some dehydration they couldn't find anything wrong with you physically," Ichabod explains.

"I mentally or psychically depending on who you ask stretched myself too far," I start. "I have gotten dizzy and headaches but never fainted," I finish explaining. I look around the room. Abbie must have pulled some strings to get me my own room. I make a note to thank her later. Thinking of Abbie I realize she isn't there. "Where's Abbie?" I ask him.

"She has gone to take care of something's including procuring her and I some food," Ichabod says still observing me.

"Good then we can get down to business," I say sitting up more in the bed.

"I don't understand," Ichabod confesses.

I smile and say to him, "When I read you I didn't just see the business side I also saw some personal things."

"Alright what did you see?" Ichabod asks me.

"I would ask that you not tell anyone what I tell you," I tell him. He nods.

"Listen to what your heart is saying. That doesn't mean you have to act on it though," I give him. He ponders that as Abbie comes in the room with a tray of food.

"Jessica your awake great," Abbie exclaims putting the tray down. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Better just a bit tired," I answer her honestly. I look at Ichabod and give him a look. He obviously has gotten it before because he excuses himself from the room. "Thanks for the private room Abbie," I thank her after Ichabod is gone.

"No problem," Abbie responds.

"You becoming one of the two witnesses has brought this evil into your life. You'll find that fate likes to have a balance between good and evil" I tell her. "I am not going to come and say it right out because last time I did that the results were terrible," I finish.

"More of your psychic advise?" Abbie asks not missing a beat.

"Yep," I say with a smile popping my p like the Doctor does. We laugh and Ichabod returns to the room. I am released from the hospital later that afternoon. After leaving a note and information for the Doctor in the place he told me he found it, it was time for me to go. We are all in my motel room.

"Well if you guys need me or ever find yourselves in Michigan call me," I say.

"We will most definitely do that," Ichabod says. I give Abbie a hug. After I release her I pull Ichabod into a hug. Then I give him an Englander salute. "Goodbye Miss. Boyer," Ichabod says. We walk down to the taxi that is taking me to the airport.

"Goodbye you two, I say. I get into the taxi and wave to them as the driver drives me out of sight. I see their waves and a sad smile appears on my face. I hope to see them again.


End file.
